In games such as action role-playing games (ARPG) and first person shooter (FPS) games on mobile terminals, users usually need to control directions and operations such as motions of roles. An existing common setting is to virtually set a button virtual joystick on a screen of a touchscreen mobile terminal, to perform direct operation for a game. When an object needs to be controlled to move towards a direction, the virtual joystick is tapped and controlled to slide towards the direction. An undiversified status makes an operation on the virtual joystick rigid and unnatural, and a user cannot experience the feeling of operating an actual joystick. In addition, in a tense fight, the limitation of the virtual joystick increases the misoperation rate of the user, greatly reducing the fluency of the game.